There has been proposed a memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) including a MOS transistor, a diode, and a resistance change memory element such as a phase change memory element which are integrated on a semiconductor substrate. The resistance change memory element is capable of setting a low resistance state (Set state) and a high resistance state (Reset state) according to a falling speed (a low falling speed and a high falling speed) of an applied voltage.
However, in the above memory device using the resistance change memory element, it is not always easy to perform appropriate falling voltage control at a low falling speed. In particular, control in a case where a rectifier element such as a diode is used as a selector element has not been conventionally proposed.
Thus, in particular, there is a demand for a memory device capable of performing appropriate falling voltage control on a resistance change memory element in a case where a rectifier element such as a diode is used as a selector element.